When Darkness Falls
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: With a new breed of vampire in Japan, it’s up to Buffy to get rid of them. Unfortunately along with the vampires, the shadow realm has come back into play. Will Buffy and friends survive or will their souls be forever situated within the Shadow Realm?


**When Darkness Falls**

By

Zaru

**Pairing: **Buffy/Serphim, Dawn/Yami, Serenity/Seto, Mai/Joey, Tea/Yugi

**Summary: **With a new breed of vampire in Japan, it's up to Buffy to get rid of him. Unfortunately along with the vampires, the shadow realm has come back into play. Will Buffy and friends survive or will their souls be forever situated within the Shadow Realm?

**Disclaimer: **I do not Buffy or Yu-Gi-Oh! Buffy belongs to the god of cult writing: Joss Whedon! Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own the other characters.

**A/n:** A big revamp. And just a thing to let you know, this does take place after Dawn of the Duel in the 5th season of Yu-gi-oh! Unfortunately, Yami won and is still residing in the world. Please don't hate me for that reason.

Ages-

Buffy-23,

Dawn-16

Willow-23

Yami-over 5000 but appears 19

Yugi-19

Tea-19

Serenity-16

Joey-19

Tristan-19

Seto-19

Mokuba-15

Duke-20

**Prologue**

Silent winds. Silent nights.

Shadows dance. Shadows kill.

It was a silent night except for the howling of a few wolves in the local forest at the edge of town. The crisp air was deadly to breathe in for it was filled with all sorts of pollution.

But they did not have to worry about it.

They were the night's gangs.

The night's creepers.

The street's personal keepers.

They were quite charming when they wanted to be. They felt like normal mortals do. They hurt. They cry. They kill. They allow their prey to run rampant until they could run no more. What would be the fun in a kill if their victim was not putting up a fight or chase? It would be no fun draining a victim who was scared to death. They liked the thrill of the hunt. It turned them on. It made them lust after their victims. Sometimes, they even fell in love.

When and if they fell in love, it would turn them against their own kind.

It made them kill.

But others would kill before they would even get a chance to gather the courage and strength to run a stake through their hearts.

Mortals fell into their scheme of promises of love and power. Sometimes, they would lust after the evil undead. They would bite their victims, digging their fangs under their skin and suck their life essence. Most of it at least.

But a vampire's bite could be better. Seducing their victims into a dreamy state, a vampire's bite could be proved erotic, but still deadly nonetheless.

This night...

A master runs the town now. At least when the sun falls under the pink horizon. A full moon shone up ahead, lighting the streets down below. The sidewalks were clear. The streets clean of cars.

A young man, with long blonde hair in a high ponytail who looked no more than 25 years old, sauntered down the concrete way heading east. His gray eyes flashed brightly through even the darkest of shadows and looked angelic when twinkling with the moonbeams. His facial structure was like a god's. Strong and bold-looking. A face that women dreamed and fantasized about all their lives.

The clomping of his combat boots down the street could be heard for miles. His black trench floating with the force of the wind behind his back. His gray eyes were somewhat slit as he stared ahead of him, waiting for a sign to show up in front of his face.

Those eyes. Those piercing gray eyes of his. Who could not want those eyes gazing deep into their own while making love with one another? The seducing gaze of his vibrant eyes is what cost his victims, mostly female, their lives. They were drawn to him like a magnet. They went as close to him as they could get. A force field made its way around their bodies as they finally met, flesh against flesh.

He had lusted after many of his female dupe and bedded only the special ones who had caught his eye other than being a simple meal or kill.

Once, he had even fell for a mortal. Fell in love, that is. Beautiful, she was. Long, black hair and green sparkly eyes that bore into his very undead soul. He did not know why he wanted her. The feelings seemed to override him somehow. A voice in his mind telling him not to kill her because she was the one who would change his life somehow. And she had. He stopped killing his victims. They were more like non-consensual donors. But after one of his fellow kin killed his mortal lover, he was overloading with anger and hate. He went for the kill once again and went back to his old ways. But before that, he did the task of avenging his lover's death by slaying her slayer.

But that was a long time ago. It was in the late 1800s or so. And he rarely ever thought about her. But he vowed never again to fall for a mortal woman because he knew she would one day be killed by his fellow kin. But perhaps not before unending hours of torture and rape. Because things have changed since the dawn of time and things were worse because they just were.

As he kept walking, the air seemed to be colder. More bitter.

Yes. He was on the hunt. The hunt...for a cold and lust-filled kill.

He was going to kill. Kill...after when darkness falls...

Night.

Their first night in Japan. The three girls were wandering around the city of Tokyo waiting for whatever to cross their paths.

Among the three girls included Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers and Willow Rosenberg.

After receiving a call from the old Watcher Giles about a different breed of a master vampire plaguing Japan, Buffy headed out taking her little sister and best friend for the ride. It had been a long time since she had killed a master. But Giles has said it was a different breed of vampire. That got Buffy a little wigged out. '_More than one vampire breed? I'm definitely living in a slayer's hell_.' She had thought, but she wanted to kill something that was worth a challenge for once. Lately, all it had been was newborns and fledglings and ones that called themselves a master when they were not. A master is somebody who has ran for awhile. Ruled a city or two during the night's offerings and had many kin, possibly offspring. These ones had a few to their name and wished they owned the night.

The slayer Buffy Summers was feeling a little edgy that night. There was something about the city of Tokyo that was bugging her somewhat. It was quiet. A little too quiet. She felt that there should have been more going on instead of deserted streets and blind alleys. Where are the muggers? Where are the pimps? Where are the late night teens blaring their music while driving down the street drunk at 100 miles per hour? It was certainly weird for the slayer not to feel any of that. Back in Sunnydale where she and the others live, well used to live after it crumbled to ash into the ground, there was plenty going on. That was why Buffy could get the vampires. She knew where they would be heading the most: teens or others hanging around late night in alleys, parks or clubs. _'Speaking of clubs, I wonder where the hottest one around here is?' _Buffy thought to herself.

Dawn was bopping her head to some Japanese music she had recently bought that day when they had arrived. She wanted to experience music from the Japanese culture and did. Luckily she had brought along her CD player as well. Otherwise, what else would she do?

Willow stared over at her best friend who seemed lost in thought.

"Buffy, you okay?" Willow asked the blonde and somewhat bouncy slayer.

Buffy's head snapped left. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine, Wills. Just thinking is all." The slayer kept her senses on the alert.

The redheaded witch turned her eyes to Dawn who was still listening to the music. She just smiled and laughed to herself.

"So, Buffy, where is this master vampire supposed to be?"

Buffy shrugged. "Giles said the coven did a recent locator spell and he's in Japan right now."

Willow wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, boy, Buffy! The master is a male? I thought that it was a female this time!"

"No. It's a male. I always seem to get the male masters." Buffy was now lost in confusion. "Don't you think its kind of sexist?"

"Sexist? What's sexist?"

"That there are male masters I fight and not females? I believe that is totally sexist. Why can't there be one time where I have to fight a bitch and not an ass? Can you answer me that?"

The witch just laughed. "Buffy, should it matter? It's a master vampire. It's not like you are going to fall in love with him or anything!"

Buffy looked at Willow. "I hope not."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You think? I mean, I think Angel was just a one time thing. And, plus, you vowed never to fall in love again. Remember?"

Dawn looked between Willow and Buffy. They were engaged in a conversation that she was not invited into. They were talking about Angel again. '_Why do they keep talking about him? He was of the past. This is the present! Get over it!'_ Dawn snorted and switched her music.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Buffy, I was just kidding about falling in love with him. I doubt you will. Plus, he's for a kill. He's been killing and torturing several innocents here."

"I know. Giles told me all about him. Although, there was not much to go on. He must be a mystery master or some...thing..." She was trailing off while staring to her right. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a stake, pulling it from the back of her pants pocket that was covered by her long denim jacket.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked after turning off her player.

Buffy shushed her. "Be quiet, Dawn. Stay here with Willow."

Dawn moved closer to Willow who put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Buffy, I'll keep her here."

There was a silent figure moving within the shadows of the alleyway. It was near the edge, mouth open and fangs glistening with the recent remnants of blood he had enjoyed from a recent male victim. It dripped onto his bottom lip and down his chin. His red eyes flashed as he watched the three females walking down the street. He was about to make a move when he noticed the blonde female staring in his direction.

"...or...some...thing..." He heard the beauty trail off.

"Buffy?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Be quiet, Dawn. Stay here with Willow."

The girl she named Dawn moved back against the red head he presumed was the Willow the blonde was also talking about.

"Don't worry, Buffy, I'll keep her here."

The blonde was making her way toward him. He noticed her hand going behind her back but did not know why.

Buffy advanced on the figure in the dark, holding the stake in the sleeve of her jacket. She stopped for a second knowing the figure was watching her intently. She made him believe she was turning away.

He saw her turn away. She must be thinking he was not there anymore. When she turned her back, he pounced, fangs wide open.

Buffy whirled around and punched the vampire who fell to the ground. She walked over, pressing her boot into his throat.

"Looks like you couldn't get another evening meal." She said half-snorting.

The black-haired, green-eyed vampire grabbed her boot with both hands trying to push her away, but it would not work. She kept it firmly in place. The vampire bared his fangs and growled.

"You are strong."

"Of course I'm strong. I'm the slayer. Who did you expect I was?"

The fledgling vampire answered, "You are the slayer?"

She smirked. "In the flesh."

"Shut up, bitch! I was told the slayer was dead!"

"Well, whomever told you was lying. I'm still alive and kicking." She bent her knee a little and rested her arm on it. "Now, wanna tell me why you were following us?"

"I wanted a meal."

"Okay. That's honest." She brushed her hair back. "Who sired you?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

She grinned. "Because, if you don't, I'll be forced to kill you."

The fledgling growled once again. "Rahito. But he was a fledgling when he sired me."

"Then who sired him?" The slayer dug her boot heel into his neck more. "Well?"

"Serphim..." He replied mumbling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that? Who?"

"Serphim. He's the master. He tells us what to do."

Buffy looked at Willow. "Looks like I know my master's name." She turned back to the fledge. "What are his whereabouts?"

"How the hell would I know? He moves around. He doesn't stay in one place for long."

"Well, what's the recent place?"

The vampire gulped. "I'll never tell."

Buffy shrugged. "Fine. Interrogation over."

The vampire became frightened and the slayer raised her stake above her head.

The young master Serphim walked into the door of an abandoned nightclub known as the Vampyr. _'Why don't they ever get a life?' _He laughed to himself. _'I made a pun.' _He snickered the rest of the way inside.

The club was dimly lit only by illuminating candles placed throughout stands around the club. Once inside, Serphim scoured the area. He saw several young vampire lovers making out and others either draining or lusting after their victims. The sexual ones usually took place on the top floor of the club where it was less noisy and more soundproof so the others did not have to listen to their moans and groans and cries or screams.

For an abandoned place, the club was in perfect shape. It was as if the club was still going and that is where some of their victims had come for. They thought the club was still open and decided to head inside to see what it was like. But what they did was fall into their open, but deadly arms.

Serphim headed around the club to see if his new fledglings and their own came back in pieces or not. He turned around when he heard feet shuffling behind him. He smiled.

"Rahito. Where is your newly sired?" He asked in a cool tone.

The one known as Rahito stepped forward. "Sire, I do not know where Emphis is. I have tried to track him down but of no use. I believe that he might be dead."

Serphim tilted his head and stared blankly at Rahito.

"Rahito, what would make you say such a thing about your sired?"

Rahito cleared his throat. "Well, sir, sad to say this, but it seems that we might have a new problem on our hands."

Serphim sighed and made way to sit down on an abandoned club stool.

"What kind of new problem?"

"There is word around that a slayer is here."

Serphim raised an eyebrow. "A slayer? Here? In Japan?"

"Yes, sire. That is what I have heard on my hunt."

The vampire master put his hand on his chin. "Interesting..." A ghost of a smirk appeared upon his face.

The slayer, younger sibling and best friend headed east to where their hotel was located.

Buffy felt there was something more than just vampires and their master in the Japanese lands even though the coven and Giles had not located anything else paranormal or dangerous to the civilians. But when the slayer, especially Buffy, has a feeling, it means there is something else around.

Dawn sighed and crossed her arms in a huff. She had no more music since her battery died on her._ 'Stupid batteries! Time for me to get some American batteries...if I can find some.' _The former Key just sighed.

"When are we going to get back to the hotel, Buffy? I want to go to sleep. It's getting rather late."

"I know. Let's get there and we'll take the rest of the night to rest up." Buffy agreed and began to jog toward the hotel.

Little did the slayer and crew know that they were being watched in the hidden shadows of the woods.

"Interesting..." A deep voice said.

TBC...

**A/n:** Well? Is it better than before or what?

It's Time To Duel, baby!

Zaru


End file.
